dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Bugs Bunny
Mario vs Bugs Bunny is an episode of DBX, featuring Mario from Super Mario Bros and Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes. Interlude Nintendo vs. Warner Bros!, who of these main characters, icons of their franchises will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight Mario was running in a city and saw a Koopa, so Mario jumped on him and kicked the shell away, but Bugs Bunny was walking in the same city he saw Mario kicking the shell that was going towards him and Bugs dodged. Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc... you could stop doing that?. Mario: But i'm doing my job!. Bugs: Suppose you asked for it doc!. Bugs Bunny hit Mario in the face. Angry Mario kicked Bugs in the stomach. Mario: Let's a go!. Bugs Bunny: You know this means war!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight Mario first fired Fireballs, so Bugs scared ran to a tree and hid in it. Mario: Come back here, be scared of cowards!. Mario walked to a tree but noticed that there was a hole on the ground. Mario: Where is it?.... Bugs was behind Mario and kicked Mario in the back, sending Mario to a tree. Mario hits Bugs Bunny but he was a doll. Mario: A doll?. Bugs was behind Mario and threw a bomb at Mariowhile he was distracted, sending the plumber to the sly and then landing on the ground. Mario gets up and sees Bugs disguised as a woman. Mario: Excuse me, miss i saw a rabbit around here?. Bugs: No, but you look like a very handsome plumber. Bugs leaned over to kiss Mario, who goes back, but his ears revealed the disguise. Mario: I found you!. Mario kicked Bugs Bunny aside. Bugs Bunny tries to hit Mario with a mallet, who easily dodged and sent Bugs Bunny to a wall with him Ultra Hammer. Bugs Bunny took out the Carrot Lightsaber, so Mario pulled back his Ultra Hammer. Bugs: It's time for a sword fight doc!. Both clashed swords, several times and were even until Mario dodged a cut of the Bugs Carrot Lightsaber and grabbed it and made it spin and said. Mario: So long-a, rabbit!. Mario threw Bugs Bunny into a tree. Bugs: I need to use the Hyde Juice!. Bugs drank the Hyde Juice, becoming Monster Bugs. Bugs tries to hit Mario, who grabs the Metal Cap and transforms himself into Metal Mario. Both: Let's do it!. Both gave each other multiple blows and kicks, and their blows generated earthquakes, until they crashed their fists, creating a large crater on the ground, but they returned to their normal forms. Both: Oh no!. Bugs throws Carrots at Mario, who easily dodges. Bugs: Oh, come on!. Bugs decides to eat a Super Carrot and becomes Super Bugs. Bugs tries to hit Mario who dodges and transforms into Star Mario, and then decides to use it with the Wing Cap. Mario: Let's a go!. Both return to reach space, hitting and kicking each other, until their fists collide, causing the moon to be divided in half, but from there their shapes end. Bugs: Oh no!. Mario: Oh, Mamma mia Both space fell to the ground, Mario landed on the ground and Bugs came out of the cartoon. Bugs: Now you are in my world!. Mario looked up and saw how Bugs drew an anvil that Mario dodged. Mario: Phew!. Bugs: Bad move!. Bugs tried to erase Mario who dodged and became Mega Mario. Mario grabbed Bugs's hand and returned it to the cartoon, grabbed Bugs's pencil and broke it and then threw it away and then Mario went back to his normal size. Bugs: Oh no!. Mario: It's time to finish this, rabbit!. Bugs: Ok!. Mario and Bugs run to each other and hit and kicked several times, until Bugs try to kick Mario, who dodges the kick and hits Bugs Bunny, knocking him down. Mario: It's time to finish this!. Mario takes out his Ultra Hammer, crushing the head of Bugs, spilling a pool of blood. "K.O." Mario: Yahoo... I'm the winner!. Mario then walked freely. Results The winner of this DBX is: MarioCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Warner bros Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Skyblazero